Front Page News/Transcript
The following is a transcript for "Front Page News." All: "Front Page News!" Tasha: Say cheese! a picture Hi, I'm Tasha, and I take pictures for a newspaper. But I'm not just a photographer. I'm also... fingers a superhero! I'm SuperSnap... around quickly the superhero with super speed! I do things in a snap! fingers But don't tell anyone I'm a superhero, okay? Everyone thinks I'm just a regular ol' photographer. sings "[[I've Got a Secret Identity]."] Tasha: I live in Bigopolis, a city full of superheroes just like me! But remember, nobody knows i'm a superhero... but you. It's a secret. Shhhh! Come on! Off to Bigopolis! With its buildings... and more buildings... and even more buildings! backyard transforms into Bigopolis. Tasha arrives at her workplace. Tasha: This is where i work, at the newspaper, the Bigopolis Big News. C'mon. dings That's my boss, Pablo. He's the editor of the Bigopolis Big News! Hey boss! Say cheese! a picture Pablo: Hiya, kid. What have I got to smile about?! I got a newspaper to print, and no front page picture yet! See? up a newspaper with a blank sheet on it I tried to draw a picture, but it's just not the same. Tasha: Don't worry, boss! I'll get you a front page picture! Pablo: How, kid? You've never taken a front page picture before! Tasha: I know, but it's always been my dream to have a picture on the front page of the newspaper. Maybe today will be the day. Pablo: It better be, 'cause i need some front page news! and Tasha sing "[[Front Page News (song)|Front Page News]." The telephone rings.] Pablo: Bigopolis Big News! What? Giant robot? That's great! Tasha A giant robot is headed for the big city bridge and Captain Bubble is on his way to stop it. You get a picture of Captain Bubble saving that bridge, and I'll put it on the front page! Tasha: No problem, boss! I'll get that picture... fingers in a snap! gasps Giant Robot: whirring and stomping Tasha: There's the giant robot, but where's Captain Bubble? Tyrone: Captain Bubble to the rescue! Wherever there's trouble, i'll be there on the bubble! Have no fear! I "popped" in to save the day! Tasha: Be sure to smile while you do it! I need a picture for the newspaper! Tyrone: No problem. My smile is bubbly, too! Robot, prepare to be bubbled. I'm gonna need the biggest, strongest bubble I've ever made. a bubble Take that, robot! Ha! Giant Robot: grumbles Tasha: Great job, Captain Bubble! Now say "cheese!" Tyrone: Cheese! Giant Robot: Cheese, cheese, cheese. whirring Cheese, cheese, cheese... robots starts walking Tyrone: Huh? Oof! Uh-oh. Giant Robot: Cheese, cheese, cheese... Tyrone: Ahh! robot then rolls around and around inside the bubble beading for a nearby bridge Giant Robot: Cheese, cheese, cheese... Tyrone: The robot's headed right for the bridge! But I don't think I can stop that bubble, it's too big! '"fires more bubbles at the large bubble despite having no effect'" Tasha: Captain bubble needs help! This is a job for... fingers; turns into her superhero ego SuperSnap! I'll be there in a snap! Tyrone: Who are you? Tasha: fingers SuperSnap, the superhero with superspeed! Don't worry, Captain Bubble, I can stop that robot! Tyrone: You don't have tiiiiimmme! Okay, maybe you do. Tasha: I'll zip around the robot so fast, it'll make a tornado and fly the robot away! zips around the bubble with great speed making a tornado in the process Giant Robot: Cheese, cheese, cheese... away in a tornado Cheese... Tyrone: Great work! Thanks, SuperSnap! Tasha: My pleasure! Well, gotta run! Tyrone: Okay, bye- wow, she's fast. Tasha: I did it! I saved the day! fingers and gasps But I didn't take any pictures. My boss is not going to be happy! back to Pablo's unhappy face Pablo: I am not happy! Tasha: See? I told you. Pablo: Let me get this straight, kid. Captain Bubble needed help, so this other superhero, SuperSnap, zipped up and helped him stop the giant robot? Tasha: Uh-huh. Pablo: And you didn't get any pictures? Tasha: I couldn't! She moves too fast! Pablo: That was the big news of the day! Giant robots like that only attack Bigopolis once, maybe twice a week! the telephone Hello? What's that?! The giant robot's back? Thanks! Tasha The giant robot's sitting on the runway at the airport, stopping all the planes, and Bug Girl's on her way. I need a picture of Bug Girl getting rid of that robot! Tasha: Don't worry, boss! I'll get that picture in a snap! Giant Robot: Cheese, cheese. Tasha: This is a perfect spot to get a front page picture! But where's Bug Girl? Uniqua: buzzing With the wings of a bee and the hop of a grasshopper, here comes Bug Girl, the buggy crime stopper! Tasha: That giant robot is blocking the runway, Bug Girl. The plane can't take off! Uniqua: Don't worry! I, Bug Girl, will take care of that giant pest. and Tasha sing "[[Bug Girl (song)|Bug Girl]."] Uniqua: I will now use my bug strength to lift this robot off the runway! then tries to lift the robot off, But because of the robot's weight, she loses balance Whoa, whoa, whoa! Tasha: Careful, Bug Girl! to take a picture Uniqua: Whoa...whoa! the robot Oops. Giant Robot: Cheese. '"flies down and tries to lift the robot up again unsuccessfully'" Tasha: She needs help! This is a job for... fingers; turns into SuperSnap once again. SuperSnap! I have a plan. I'll put those carts on the robot's feet and roll it away! Tasha: Bug Girl! Lift the robot up! and Tasha lift the robot up. '''Tasha:' Now push! and Uniqua push the robot making it roll away" '''Giant Robot:' Cheese, cheese... cheese, cheese, cheese... plane takes off Tasha: Bon voyage, jet! Uniqua: Thanks for the help! What's your name? Tasha: I'm SuperSnap, the superhero with super speed! Uniqua: Bug Girl, all the powers of bugs. Nice saving the day with you. Tasha: You, too. Uniqua: You know, you kind of look like that photographer that was over there. Tasha: Gotta go, bye! Uniqua: Bye- wow, she's fast. Tasha: fingers and gasps Oh no! I saved the day, but I still didn't get a picture! I know what face my boss is gonna make. This one: an angry expression Grrr! Pablo: Grrr! I can't believe super snap saved the day again, and you still didn't get a picture! Tasha: I'm tellin' you, boss, she's just too fast! Pablo: We'll never get another front page picture today, never! the telephone Hello? What? Look behind me? The giant robot, and Captain Bubble, and Bug Girl! This could be the biggest front page story yet! You think SuperSnap will be there, too?! Tasha: If the other heroes need help, I'll be there in a snap! Pablo: What? Tasha: Uh, I mean, she'll be there in a snap. Pablo: You're a strange kid, kid. Now get out there and get a front page picture! This is our last chance! Tasha: I'll get it in a snap! Pablo: She always says that, but she never gets a picture! Giant Robot: whirring and stomping Tasha: This will make a great front page picture! Uniqua: First i'll distract it, captain, then you do... something with bubbles. Tyrone: That's what i do best, Bug Girl! Uniqua: buzzing Tyrone: Time to burst your bubble, robot! Meet the bubble wall of trouble! Uniqua: You did it, Captain Bubble! You stopped the robot and saved Bigopolis! Tyrone: Well, I couldn't have done it without you, Bug Girl! Tasha: Great job, heroes! Now let me get a picture! Say cheese! Uniqua and Tyrone: Cheese! Giant Robot: Cheese, cheese, cheese, cheese, cheese. "'{The Robot pushes through the wall more forcefully]"] Uniqua, Tyrone and Tasha: Oh no! giant robot breaks Tyrone's bubble wall. Tyrone: Uh-oh. Nothing has ever broken my bubble wall of trouble before. Ahh! Uniqua: Watch out! Tasha: Yikes! Uniqua, Tyrone and Tasha: Oh no! Ahhh! Whoa, whoa! Ahh! Watch out! Whoa! Tasha: My camera! I'll never get a front page picture without my camera! Giant Robot: Cheese, cheese, cheese... Tyrone: We've got to stop that robot, Bug Girl! Uniqua: But how, Captain Bubble? Tyrone: Let's see if we can get close enough to hear what he's saying! Giant Robot: Cheese, cheese, cheese, cheese... Tasha: My camera! Giant Robot: Cheese, cheese, cheese. Uniqua: It sounds like the robot is saying "cheese." Tyrone: You're right! And that can mean only one thing: the robot wants cheese. Uniqua: So we better get him some. Tyrone: I'll be right back! to get cheese Pablo, Tyrone and Tasha sing "[[Cheese, Cheese]."] Giant Robot: Cheese... Tyrone: That's all the cheese in the whole city. Uniqua: But he didn't like ANY of it! Giant Robot: Cheese... cheese... Uniqua: If the robot doesn't want cheese, then why would it say "cheese?" Tasha: wondering Say "cheese." 'to realization'" Say "cheese!" Uniqua and '"Tyrone:'" Huh? Tasha: Um, I'll be right back! This is a job for... fingers; changes into SuperSnap SuperSnap! But I've got to get my camera back! Uniqua and Tyrone: Hi, SuperSnap! "zooms past them" Bye, SuperSnap! Tasha: There it is! Now, I've just got to burst that bubble! Giant Robot: Cheese, cheese... Pablo: SuperSnap is back! Uniqua: She'll save the day! Giant Robot: Cheese, cheese, cheese, cheese, cheese, cheese. Pablo: Yikes. Giant Robot: Cheese, cheese... Tasha: Yoo-hoo, robot! Say cheese! Giant Robot: Cheese! Cheese! for photos Cheese! Tasha: That's it! Work it, robot! Nice! Yeah! Pablo: SuperSnap! You stopped the robot! How'd ya do it? Tasha: The robot just wanted its picture taken! That's why it's been saying "cheese" all the time! Giant Robot: Cheese! Tasha: Nice, robot! Very nice. Now give me a serious pose. Giant Robot: Cheese! Pablo: Say, you're super at taking pictures, too, SuperSnap! Tasha: Well, that is my job, boss. Pablo: Boss? SuperSnap, I don't follow. Tasha: Here, I'll show you. fingers Pablo: Kid! It's you! Uniqua and Tyrone: You're SuperSnap? Tasha: Yep! That's why I could never get a picture of the heroes saving the day, boss. Because I was out there saving the day with them! Pablo: Good for you, kid, but bad for the newspaper! We still don't have a front page picture of you in action! Tasha: We can get a front page picture right now! Everyone stand by the robot. I'll set the timer on my camera, so I can be in the picture, too! Here we go! "to join the others as the camera's timer counts down" '"Pablo:'" Wrong outfit! '"Tasha:'" Oops! into SuperSnap That's better. Say cheese! All: Cheese! camera shutter snaps. A view of the final photo is shown. Pablo: You did it, kid! That's the best front page picture ever! Tasha: Thanks for your help, everybody! I couldn't have done it without you! All: You're welcome! Giant Robot: Cheese! Pablo: The town is saved, the newspaper's saved, there's only one problem! Uniqua, Tyrone and Tasha: What?! Uniqua:"'A giant spider? '"Tyrone:'" A giant asteroid? '"Tasha:'" A giant dinosaur?! '''Pablo: growls Nope, I'm starving! Uniqua, Tyrone and Tasha: Me, too! Oh yeah! Uh-huh! Tasha: Follow me! I'll get a snack in a snap! All: laughing Tyrone: Bubble power! Tasha: SuperSnap! I'll be there in a snap! Uniqua: Bug Girl, here to save the day! All: laughing transforms back into the backyard. Tyrone: That was an excellent snappy superhero adventure, don't you think? Uniqua, Pablo and Tasha: Super duper! Yeah! Yeah! cast sings the [[The Backyardigans End Song|ending song].] Uniqua: See ya! Tyrone: See ya next time! Pablo: See ya soon, kid! Tasha: Later! Uniqua's house, then opens the door again Can you guess what snack we're having? All: Cheese! Category:Transcripts Category:Season 3 transcripts